


Release my soul

by sennosakura



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennosakura/pseuds/sennosakura
Summary: ABO设定。迦尔纳A，阿周那A。现背。





	

**Author's Note:**

> ABO设定。迦尔纳A，阿周那A。现背。

——神啊，我祈求你，予我永恒的孤独……

※※※  
在由alpha统治的社会中，实力就是唯一的法则。  
弱小的被淘汰，或者被圈养，比如数量稀少的，以生育为存在价值的Omega们。位于纺锤形社会结构中段的beta们维持着稳定与平衡，他们天资平庸，却不可或缺。而alpha们，享受着最庞大的社会资源，拥有最高的社会地位，他们美丽，聪敏，强壮，就像领导着子民的王。  
一个正常的alpha都会选择Omega作为伴侣，从一而终，永久标记如同向神明许下誓言，今生只此一人。

“那么，爱上了alpha的alpha，该怎么办呢？”  
一个稚嫩的声音，打破了教室内的平静。  
刚刚进行性别分化的少男少女们，正上着生理常识课，听着老师最后一次的叮嘱与强调。  
十数双眼睛盯了过来。  
“迦尔纳？这个玩笑并不风趣。”  
老师合上了书本，直直地望向少年的双瞳。  
“不，我只是有些好奇。对不起老师，打扰您讲课。”  
少年低下了头，略长的白色刘海遮住了表情。修长而苍白的手指轻轻翻着书页，掩盖刚刚画上去的标记。

幸好当时老师并未在意。  
自那时已过了十年。  
迦尔纳靠在沙发上喝着酸奶，耳机里放着悠扬的古典旋律，神情专注，却并非在看面前的电脑屏幕。  
从他视线焦点处飞来一枚迷你靠枕，在距离鼻尖0.1秒时被抬手拦下，稳稳接住。  
“迦尔纳。”  
“恩。”  
“如果你再盯着我，我就不能保证下次扔过去的还是枕头了。”  
迦尔纳同母异父的弟弟一手拿着叉子，一手从旁边的椅子上扯过靠枕垫补齐背后的空缺。  
“抱歉，打扰你吃早餐了。”  
迦尔纳重新带好了因为动作幅度过大而掉到沙发上的耳机。  
他确实没有再看阿周那了。  
他右手手肘松松地架在沙发背上，食指摩挲着嘴唇，似乎勾起了若有若无的一丝弧度。  
他一向是这种令人讨厌的性格，阿周那放下了叉子，喝光杯子里最后的一点咖啡。然后抄起桌上的叉子飞了过去。  
这时刚好厨房的门打开了。叉子撞在门板上随即滑落，掉在地上发出清脆的当啷声。  
“阿周那，你怎么回事？快把叉子捡起来去洗干净！”  
表情十分不满的母亲捞起受到了惊吓的暹罗猫顺着毛，那只猫拼命往主人的怀里钻，嘤嘤地叫。  
阿周那小声地道了声歉。当然是对母亲。他走了过来捡起叉子，进了厨房。  
“今天下午我给阿周那安排了相亲，你开车带他去吧。我有个会议要开，抽不开身。”  
贡蒂面对这个大儿子时总是有些惶惶，因为一些往事。  
迦尔纳摘下耳机，帮母亲穿上外套，十分恭敬。  
“好的，母亲。”  
迦尔纳接过那只猫，目送母亲离开。  
“嘶。”  
迦尔纳看着那双翠绿色的宝石，无奈地弯下身。  
“或许真的是我表示亲近的方式不对。”  
猫咪已经迈着优雅的步子走到饮水器旁，迦尔纳注视着手上的伤口，若有所思。

 

坐在副驾驶座上的阿周那全程双手环胸，歪头望着窗外。  
“停车。”  
阿周那突然开口。  
迦尔纳不明所以地看向弟弟。  
“我要去便利店买点胃药。我怕我见到对方会吐。”  
阿周那没等车子完全停好就拉开车门，跑远了。  
迦尔纳划开手机的屏保。相册里全都是年轻男女的照片，他们有一个共同点，那就是——迦尔纳的手下败将。  
每张照片都有详细信息，写了包括兴趣爱好和家庭背景人际关系的内容。  
滑到最后一张照片。  
那是一个笑容有些腼腆的女孩子。鼻梁上长着浅浅的雀斑，眼睛的颜色……和母亲一样。  
听到阿周那回来的声音，他暗掉手机屏幕，启动引擎。  
“等等。”  
“我们再不快些就要迟到了。”  
迦尔纳淡淡地说。  
“比起那个，你……手，伸过来。”  
阿周那拆开手里的盒子。  
并不是胃药。  
迦尔纳惊讶地看着对方笨拙而又小心地用酒精棉在他手指的伤口上做了细致的清洁，然后用创口贴包扎好。  
“如果不擅长的话，不要去做不就好了。这么简单的道理都不懂吗，迦尔纳。”  
阿周那把垃圾收进印着便利店标志的塑料袋里。  
“恩。”  
迦尔纳摸了摸被创口贴包好的手，握紧了方向盘。

 

阿周那此时此刻已经座在餐厅里了。  
迦尔纳留在车里，他盯着黑色的手机屏幕，没有听古典乐。他在等一条短信。手机屏幕转亮，提示着新着消息。  
“这个O有问题。把你弟弟叫回来。”  
“……该死。”  
迦尔纳抓起手机夺门而出。  
糟糕。  
已经过了半小时，阿周那……  
迦尔纳一路靠着刷脸，找到了目标包间。

 

“能不能请你放开我弟弟？”  
迦尔纳带着身后五六个保安，看着正伏在衣衫不整的阿周那身上的那个女人。  
“呀，这么快就找过来了？可惜有点晚了呢……这孩子已经开始发情了。”  
迦尔纳看着被保安制服的那个女人，眼底露出少见的厌恶。空气中是那个女人发情的味道，甜腻而令人反胃。  
“先生，这位小先生他……”  
“这不是你们该关心的。好好处理这个女人。”  
迦尔纳给弟弟裹上有隔离信息素效果的披风，把弟弟背起来，拒绝了beta保安们的帮助。  
还真是长大了很多啊。这家伙。  
好沉。  
迦尔纳一路背着被保安喷了麻醉的阿周那，到达了地下车库。  
手机响了。  
因为这个铃声太过特殊，在一秒钟内权衡了利弊，迦尔纳先把弟弟放在后座躺平，接起电话。  
“吉尔伽美什。”  
“噢，迦尔纳、我跟你说啊，恩奇都他……”  
“如果是专程打电话来秀恩爱的我就挂了。我弟弟出事了。”  
迦尔纳的声音虽然还是毫无起伏的调子，但是电话那头瞬间安静下来。  
“……你直接去八层的套间吧，我已经和经理打了电话了。我让他带抑制剂过去。当然还有以防万一的那些东西。”  
迦尔纳背着弟弟从电梯下来，听着电话里的声音，第一次感觉这个又金又浮夸的男人这么可靠。  
当他问道万一抑制剂不管用的话如何解决时，吉尔伽美什一边咆哮着“妈的恩奇都是个B又不是A”一边还是给出了相当具有实用性的提议。

 

阿周那清醒得比想象的要快。  
刚醒来就吐了两人一身，就算是以处变不惊作为卖点的迦尔纳也差点背过气去。  
迦尔纳费了半天劲才把阿周那身上的泡沫冲干净而没有两个人直接在浴室里打起架来。  
“那个女人……该死的……”  
阿周那眼睛通红，他的理智已经快要被这异常的发情给烧干净了。  
“抑制剂……”  
阿周那被迦尔纳抱在怀里，死命挣扎着，他的性腺很疼，刚刚已经吃过抑制剂了，然而毫无效果。抑制剂对于性腺的伤害是很大的，特别是alpha用抑制剂。一个不小心，很可能会导致丧失生育功能。  
果然还是没用。  
迦尔纳也着急了。吉尔伽美什的药，都是市面难以买到的效果最好的昂贵品，如果无法起效的话，那就只剩下最后的办法了。  
“阿周那。我不许你吃抑制剂了。”  
迦尔纳一把抢过那盒药，拆开了包装，全部倒进了马桶。  
“你疯了！”  
阿周那顾不上自己的狼狈，对着迦尔纳的鼻子就是一拳。  
迦尔纳被打得侧过头去弯下了腰，脑子里嗡嗡地炸着火星，他一言不发地站了起来，紧紧地抓住了阿周那的手臂，把阿周那摔到了浴室的玻璃门上。  
哐啷。  
本来就因为发情感官变得异常敏锐的阿周那被这么一摔，一下子老实了，浑身疼得裹着浴衣缩在角落里抽着气。  
“阿周那。我现在就把你扔出去，然后明天你就会上本市报纸的头版头条了，你信么。”  
言下之意是——你没有选择。我不给你选C的机会。  
迦尔纳擦了擦嘴角的血，他的眼睛里冒着火，表情却是平静的。  
阿周那愣愣地抬头看着自己同母异父的哥哥，本能让他嗅出了危险。  
“你上哪儿去。”  
迦尔纳上前拽住了冲向房门的弟弟浴衣的后襟，两个人被绊倒在身后的沙发里。  
“你他妈的简直疯了！”  
阿周那被压着，完全勃起的性器戳在沙发上，疼得他想杀人。  
迦尔纳被这么蹭着，下身也涨得发疼。  
他回忆起以前阿周那还小的时候，还愿意和他一起睡，会爬到他身上扯他的脸，抱怨他表情单一毫无乐趣。他就会翻身把小孩儿压住，抵住那两条扑腾的小腿儿，咬着柔软的后颈威胁他，小孩儿就会乖乖地裹紧被子里，只露出一双明亮的眼睛。

对不起，母亲。  
不过我不会后悔。

迦尔纳咬破了阿周那后颈的性腺。  
阿周那出离愤怒了。  
“滚下去。”  
阿周那的声音变得粗重嘶哑。迦尔纳没有听。他把头埋在阿周那颈侧，轻声说了一句话。  
那句话带来的震惊太过巨大，阿周那甚至没有发觉身后的人已经开始做“最后一步”的准备。

——“为什么不愿意接受我呢。”

 

※※※  
阿周那第一次拒绝和迦尔纳一起睡。  
迦尔纳不发一言，只是默默地帮弟弟收拾好了床具。

阿周那第一次拒绝和迦尔纳一起上学。  
迦尔纳看着弟弟高中志愿填的是离他很远的学校，默默地打了很多次电话帮弟弟把学校的事物都提前打点好。

阿周那第一次和迦尔纳吵架。  
迦尔纳无法理解那个女Omega有什么好，明明只是想要利用弟弟而已，但他还是选择了道歉。

阿周那第一次相亲。  
失败了。第二次第三次第四次……都失败了。他知道是迦尔纳做的。只是他假装一无所知。

 

被迦尔纳进入的时候，阿周那低吼了一句，  
“明明应该我在上面。”  
他听见迦尔纳笑了。  
闻着迦尔纳身上散发出来的海洋的味道，阿周那直起身来，把迦尔纳压在身下，抢过了主导权。  
“迦尔纳你个白痴，手不许停……”  
阿周那以骑乘位坐在迦尔纳的下腹，一口咬住迦尔纳的唇。虽然两个A之间通过唾液无法交换信息素，但是两人都很享受接吻的过程。  
alpha没有生殖道，因此只能用肠道来做爱。  
那种感觉很怪。  
肚子很胀，有些酸，但是蹭到前列腺的时候又很爽。  
迦尔纳用手帮阿周那撸着前端，腰部时不时往上顶，把阿周那高高低低的隐忍的呻吟当音律听。  
发现阿周那慢了下来，迦尔纳重新接管主导权，换成后入式，让阿周那跪在沙发上，手扶着沙发背，重新挤了些润滑剂涂在自己的前端和柱身，又揉了揉阿周那被摩擦得颜色殷红的穴口。  
”呃啊——“  
这一记深插几乎要把阿周那的肠道顶个对穿，他条件反射地收缩着，性器也软了一半。  
然而丝毫不知道察言观色四个字怎么写的迦尔纳甚至加快了抽插的速度。  
“太快……了……”  
阿周那眼角的生理泪水混杂着汗滴顺着鬓角流了下来，他抽气的时候后背肩胛骨会突出，向内侧并拢又张开，好像那里本来长着羽翼，现在却被割掉了。  
迦尔纳右手往下探，摸到阿周那的会阴部，时轻时重地揉按，接着往前，轻轻刮了刮沉甸甸的阴囊，随后是朝上翘起的阴茎。  
”敏感点倒是没有变。“  
迦尔纳舔了舔阿周那颈后被咬破的伤口，手不断压按着阿周那穴口和阴囊之间那块有些凸出的软肉，听着阿周那喉咙里舒服得不行的轻吟。  
什么A和O，通通见鬼去吧。  
他这辈子想操的人，只有阿周那。

阿周那在榨干了迦尔纳的最后一滴精液之后，像三年前那样直接睡死了过去。  
迦尔纳艰难地扒开阿周那的臀肉，在浓烈的猫薄荷味中把残留的液体清理出来。  
这个熟悉的味道，已经三年没有闻到了。  
迦尔纳裸着走进浴室，打开花洒。

三年前，阿周那第一次发情。  
班里一个被女beta们欺凌的女Omega求救般地看向了路过的阿周那。阿周那帮了那个女生，没想到的是那个女生正处在发情期，他因为摄入了过多的O信息素而发情了。  
贡蒂正在公司开会，匆匆忙忙打电话找来了一个干净的O，想要用暂时标记解决燃眉之急，可是事情并不顺利。迦尔纳就站在门外，那是他第一次闻到那么浓烈的猫薄荷味。他觉得口干舌燥，他倒杯水的功夫就听到房间里传来尖叫声。  
他冲过去拉开房门，那个女Omega一脸惊恐，身上的衣服虽然凌乱却仍然完整。  
阿周那吐了。  
于是迦尔纳演了一场戏。  
他给了那个女Omega一笔钱，让所有人都以为那天和阿周那做了的是她。  
只有阿周那和他自己知道真相。  
不过迦尔纳没有想到那个女Omega居然偷偷留了照片。最后还”顺理成章“地靠着阿周那的愧疚和同情成为了家里的座上宾。  
在他把那个女Omega赶走后，兄弟二人第一次吵架。迦尔纳道了歉，可是阿周那没有原谅他。阿周那用左手画了一条线。迦尔纳回过神来发现自己已经被分在了线的左边，而线的那端只有一个人。

 

阿周那迷迷糊糊地醒了。  
他听到浴室传来水声，心下了然。空气里还残留着迦尔纳信息素的味道，这让他不禁感到难以自处。伸手拿桌上的水杯时，迦尔纳的手机亮了。那是一条来自吉尔伽美什的短信。  
他看到了自己的名字，然后呆住了。  
他盯着浴室的方向，犹豫了一分钟，拿起迦尔纳的手机。  
密码是他第一次见到迦尔纳的日子。

——“孤独并不如你。”

 

 

 

END


End file.
